


Вверх по лестнице, ведущей вниз

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Черная роза - для отчаявшихся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вверх по лестнице, ведущей вниз

Утена продолжает играть в баскетбол с мальчишками на физкультуре, потому что ей нравится. Она и до начала всей неразберихи с Невестой-Розой была ловкой, а сейчас, как там говорится? Быстрее, выше, сильнее.

Утена проводит безупречный данк, повисает на кольце на долю секунды и разжимает пальцы, легко и пружинисто приземляясь. Дуэли добавили выносливости, а баскетбол - отличный способ отвлечься от них, довериться течению игры, не думать о том, что случится, если ты проиграешь. Это всего лишь игра, без ставок и без последствий.

\- И это вы баскетболом называете? - звучит слишком спокойный голос, и мяч, падая из рук подобравшего его мальчишки, откатывается к ногам парня в форме старшей школы. Он подбирает его, крутит на пальцах и смотрит на окружающих Утену учеников.

\- А некоторые из вас еще и в команде состоят. Позорище какое, - мяч ударяется о бетонное покрытие площадки с каждым словом, и Утена чувствует, как мальчики пытаются прижаться поближе к ней и друг к другу. - Да вас бы в клуб икебаны не пустили.

Парень вытягивает руку и мяч попадает в корзину. Идеальный трехочковый, но среди игроков нет восхищения - сплошной страх. Парень поправляет очки и разворачивается, напоследок говоря:

\- С сегодняшнего дня тренировки будут проходить в усиленном режиме. Если и это не поможет, создадим из вас балетную труппу.

Утена подбирает лежащий мяч и спрашивает одного из мальчишек:

\- Кто это?

Он вымученно улыбается и трет рукой шею.

\- Это Хьюга Джунпей, тренер нашей команды по баскетболу. Он забивает трехочковые, только когда зол.

Утена вертит мяч на пальце и задумчиво смотрит вслед уходящему.

***

Она встречает его по дороге в общежитие, проходя мимо спортивного зала. Хьюга кивает ей, и она неловко кланяется.

\- Тэнджё-кун, - коротко говорит он. Они идут вместе, потому что Утена выбрала обходную дорогу, а он, видимо, всегда возвращается так. Утена чувствует себя странно в полной тишине, но сбавлять шаг, чтоб отстать, кажется ей малодушным.

\- Ты хорошо играешь, Тэнджё, - произносит Хьюга. Утена смущенно смеется.

\- Просто нравится иногда что-то... бесхитростное.

\- Баскетбол-то? Мои бывшие товарищи бы с тобой не согласились, - он слабо улыбается.

\- Товарищи семпая?

\- Я был в команде старшей школы до того, как решил уйти и тренировать команду средней. Там я успел увидеть много хитростей и стратегий.

\- Звучит как план сражения, а не игра.

\- Верно подмечено, - соглашается Хьюга. - Хотя, многие игры требуют плана, не так ли?

Утена морщит лоб, задумываясь.

\- Я думала, это больше подходит для интеллектуальных видов спорта.

Хьюга смеется и совсем не выглядит жутким.

\- Мне кажется, что ты смогла бы обыграть мою бывшую команду, - говорит он весело. - Опираясь на одну только чистую любовь к игре. Не хочешь вступить в клуб? Девочки, конечно, обычно не играют, но ты заметное исключение из многих правил в этой школе.

Утена резко машет руками.

\- Нет-нет, меня уже спрашивали. Я люблю играть, но я же все-таки девочка, я не хочу потеть и бегать по полю. И я не исключение, я просто... нахожу лазейки.

Хьюга хмыкает и сворачивает к школьным воротам.

\- Спокойной ночи, Тэнджё-кун. Может, согласишься хотя бы иногда приходить и задавать трепку моим лоботрясам?

\- Это я могу, - улыбается Утена. - Доброй ночи, семпай.

***

Ханамия отделяется от теней неслышно, словно призрак, и идет шаг в шаг с Хьюгой. Тот не оборачивается, лишь крепче сжимает ручку портфеля и говорит в темноту:

\- Я уже отказал тебе, и не раз. Что тебе опять надо?

Ханамия равняется с ним и идет легко и медленно, умудряясь при этом не отставать. Хьюга решает просто не обращать на него внимания. Не вижу зла, не слышу зла, не желаю говорить со злом.

\- А я пришел в который раз предложить тебе вернуться, - с улыбкой произносит Ханамия.

\- У тебя как будто проблемы со слухом. Или с пониманием.

\- Да ла-а-адно тебе, Джунпей, - от сказанного вслух имени кровь приливает к голове, и Хьюга слышит, как бьется часовым молотом сердце: бом-бом. - Променять настоящую игру на этот суррогат? Брось, ты ведь совсем не этого хочешь. А команде нужен капитан. Такой, которого они будут уважать.

\- Они прекрасно справляются и с таким, которого боятся, раз уж не уходят, - сквозь зубы произносит Хьюга. Ханамия перестает улыбаться и засовывает руки в карманы. В душной ночной тишине все звуки оглушительны, и его вопрос кажется выкриком, рожденным из еле слышного шепота.

\- С кем ты разговаривал?

\- С талантливым игроком. Она отказалась вступать в мою команду. А я отказываюсь вступать в твою, потому что не желаю висеть в твоей паутине и беспомощно наблюдать, как ты не чураешься ломать собственных союзников, лишь бы удовлетворить свой голод.

Ханамия останавливается, смотрит себе под ноги, смотрит в спину Хьюге и сжимает руки в карманах в кулаки. Когда он расслабляет пальцы, он знает, что на ладонях остались бессильные кровавые полукружья.

\- Ты мне нужен, - негромко произносит он. Хьюга не оборачивается.

\- Зато ты не нужен мне. Прекрати меня преследовать.

***

Тень падает на тетрадь Ханамии, и он, подняв голову, не может не чувствовать, как его прошибает холодный пот. Киёши стоит, опершись на стул впереди, и улыбается как всегда, широко и светло, режет по глазам не хуже летнего солнца.

\- Эй, Макото, - мягко говорит он, - давно не виделись. Слышал, ты теперь капитан команды?

Привычная маска скуки еще держится на лице Ханамии, когда он, слушая оглушительное тиканье настенных часов, отвечает:

\- Пришлось.

\- Как всегда, немногословный и незаинтересованный. Только если не на поле, - смеется Киёши. Ханамия поворачивает карандаш на пальцах - раз, два, три, в такт секундной стрелке, в такт биению сердца.

\- Уже поправился? - спрашивает он безразлично. Киёши вздыхает.

\- Ну, играть мне не разрешают. Но я надеюсь через пару месяцев выбить себе участие хоть в паре матчей. У тебя найдется для меня место?

Твое место - на больничной койке, думает Ханамия. На ней, в могиле, в аду, где угодно, только не здесь. Он откидывается на спинку стула и неопределенно пожимает плечами.

\- Мы и так неплохо сыгрались. К тому же, бывший капитан наверняка был бы против.

\- Джунпей? - переспрашивает Киёши. Как будто это требует уточнения. - Ну, посмотрим. Я смог уговорить его прийти в команду, может, уговорю вернуться и меня с собой захватить.

Гонг, объявляющий начало урока, звенит в голове Ханамии боем огромного колокола: бом-бом. Киёши прощается, улыбаясь, а Ханамия ломает карандаш в руке, не слыша звука трескающегося дерева.

Он почти выбегает из класса по окончании занятий, не до конца понимая, куда его несут ноги. В груди клокочет что-то темное и вязкое, делает кровь гуще, застилает пеленой сознание. Он бездумно смотрит в окно, проходя по коридору, и замирает, сжимая пальцами раму. Внизу Киёши стоит с Хьюгой, и тот что-то ему выговаривает, а потом Киёши треплет его по волосам, и Хьюга улыбается и смеется. Киёши уводит его, положив руку на плечо. Ханамия прокусывает губу до крови.

Глубоко под Мемориальным Залом во тьме распускается черная роза.

***

Лифт со свистом начинает свое движение и бабочка говорит: 

\- Когда я встретил его, я едва ли воспринимал его, как союзника. Он казался мне слабым и бестолковым. Потом мы начали играть, и все изменилось. Он никогда не отличался, как игрок, но как капитан - он был безупречен. Мы были командой, целостной и сплоченной. Хотя мы так и не стали друзьями, мы были товарищами по игре. Я считал, что мне этого достаточно, но вот только...

Лифт грохочет, проходя этажи и куколка говорит: 

\- Был человек ближе к нему, чем мы все, и этого стало недостаточно.

Лифт дрожит, и гусеница говорит:

\- Да, я начал привыкать к нему и мне стало этого мало. А тот парень, его лучший друг, был словно заботливая мамаша. Всегда улыбался и шутил, когда капитан был недоволен, словно знал свою ценность, и это бесило. Другие слишком мелки, чтобы чувствовать себя ущербными от этого, но не я. Я заслуживал большего, я желал большего, я полностью хотел его себе. Я талантливее и умнее, а он смотрел на меня и видел лишь игрока своей команды.

Лифт летит вниз, словно сорвавшись с тросов, и лист с кладкой говорит:

\- И я не выдержал. Я наделся, что если уничтожу это препятствие на своем пути, уберу этот слепящий свет, он увидит меня. Увидит и никогда не посмотрит на что-то другое. Я подстроил травму его друга, и никто меня не заподозрил, кроме него. Он знал, что я за этим стою, и он ушел. Ушел и перестал замечать меня, вычеркнул, как неверное решение задачи. Я не могу с этим смириться.

Лифт останавливается, и Ханамия шепчет: "Я не могу его отпустить", - сжимая в пальцах общую фотографию команды в тот день, когда им впервые выдали форму. Микагэ за его спиной говорит о невозможности иного выбора, кроме как принести в мир революцию.

Ханамия встает со стула и выходит в зал. Грохот за могильными плитами на стенах похож на бой часов, на звон колокола, на нарастающий вой крови в ушах. Когда Мамия вонзает в его сердце черную розу, наступает блаженная тишина.

***

Хьюга отодвигает книгу и потирает уставшие глаза. В библиотеке пусто, он слишком задержался, пытаясь расправиться с перипетиями истории средневековья. Вечерний ветер слегка шевелит занавески на окнах и в кои-то веки дышит прохладой. Лето выдалось слишком жарким, слишком безвоздушным. Школьный пиджак бесформенной кучей лежит на стуле рядом. Хьюга потягивается, слыша хруст в спине, и откидывается на спинку стула. Под потолком шевелит крыльями сидящий на незажжённой лампе мотылек.

Дверь тихо открывается, и Хьюга, повернув голову, устало вздыхает. Он не в состоянии и не в настроении для очередной перепалки.

\- Ханамия, не сегодня, пожалуйста. Я хочу отдохнуть. Ты и так знаешь ответ.

Ханамия подходит к нему и стягивает очки, кладет на стол. Рука возвращается, чтобы провести линию от виска по щеке до подбородка, спускается вниз по шее. Пальцы очерчивают кадык, впадину между ключиц в расстегнутом вороте рубашки. Пуговицы выскальзывают из петель, и от прикосновения ладони к коже рождается больное, тянущее чувство под ребрами, необъяснимая бессильная тоска. Прежде чем она достигает своего апогея, и Ханамия вытаскивает из его сердца парные саи, Хьюга успевает заметить черное кольцо на его руке.

Театр теней исполняет сценку о том, что если слишком сильно выкрутить кран, можно сломать его и устроить потоп. Утена открывает свой шкафчик, бормоча: "На трубе есть вентиль для перекрытия воды", - и видит очередное приглашение на дуэль.

***

На столах лежат несложенные очки, а в центре стоит парень, которого она видела вечером, когда возвращалась с Хьюгой-семпай из школы. Его саи коротки, но он сам высокий и гибкий. Утена понимает, что к нему лучше не приближаться близко. Кольцо Черной Розы поблескивает на пальце, когда он произносит обычную для дуэлянта клятву. Утена протягивает руку Химэмии и улыбается. Химэмия, как всегда, незаметно улыбается ей.

\- Зачем ты тут? - спрашивает его Утена.

\- Ты и так знаешь, - отвечает он, растягивая слова. - Каждый из нас хочет чего-то, чего не получить иным способом.

\- Это ты про семпая?

\- Много вопросов, пустой треп, скучно, - говорит Ханамия и срывается с места.

Драться между плотными рядами столов всегда сложно, и Утена еле успевает уклоняться, старается держаться на расстоянии лезвия своего меча. Когда очки друг за другом складываются, Ханамия рвется к Химэмии, пытаясь нанести удар по самому слабому месту Утены. Утена успевает остановить его, и саи вспарывают рукав ее пиджака. Она смотрит в темные глаза Ханамии, и свет с перевернутого замка озаряет арену.

Ханамия быстрый и ловкий, полон обманных движений, но он проигрывает, потому что они всегда проигрывают. Потому что им не хватает чего-то, что есть у нее. По крайней мере, Утена так это понимает. На столах, сдвинувшихся по краям арены, лежат треснувшие очки. Ханамия лежит на полу в силуэте фигуры, выведенной красным на каменных плитах. Его кольцо рассыпается в пыль. Утена замечает, что дуэлянты всегда точно вписываются в силуэт, словно это место отведено для них.

***

\- Ты вчера не пришел в гости, - шутливо, но обеспокоенно говорит Теппей. Хьюга растерянно смотрит на него, потом пожимает плечами.

\- Я вчера устал. Наверное, забыл совсем. Не помню даже, как домой пришел.

\- Учеба и тренерство выматывают, - соглашается Теппей. - Уверен, что не вернешься к нам?

Хьюга улыбается и качает головой.

\- Мне нравится быть тренером. Кажется, так я принесу больше пользы.

\- Ну как знаешь, - Теппей взъерошивает ему волосы и смеется, когда Хьюга недовольно отталкивает его руку. - Удачи тогда с командой.

\- И тебе. Не вздумай геройствовать.

Теппей снова смеется и машет рукой, уходя. Хьюга сворачивает к спортивному залу и замечает неподалеку прислонившегося к колонне Ханамию. Его вид напоминает ему о чем-то, но образ ускользает прежде, чем он может на нем сосредоточиться.

\- Неужели даже у Железного Теппея не вышло? - спрашивает Ханамия, и фраза могла бы звучать как издевка, но в его голосе нет должного яда. Хьюга коротко вздыхает, останавливаясь, смотрит на него, и под ребрами не болит так сильно, как раньше. Словно это смирение что-то затрагивает в нем.

\- Я нашел место для себя, - говорит он просто. Ханамия поднимает взгляд и кивает, без усмешки.

\- Можно мне посмотреть на тренировку? - спрашивает он. Хьюга фыркает и поправляет очки.

\- Если будешь молчать и не станешь путаться под ногами. Что для тебя непосильная задача, - отвечает он, уходя.

Ханамия некоторое время стоит на месте, потом легко отталкивается от колонны и следует за ним.


End file.
